eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Pogi 2019
''Mr. Pogi 2019 ''is a segment that premiered on 22 July 2019 and concluded on 3 August 2019. It is the 2019 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic talent search for the next ultimate heartthrobs who are talented, witty, and good-looking. Since its inception in 1987, Mr. Pogi has become an important stepping stool for male teens who aspires to enter the Philippine entertainment industry. This 2019 edition only had a short two-week run. It is part of the show's 40th anniversary resurgence of its "Tatak Eat Bulaga!" ''segments, such as ''Little Miss Philippines,'' Bebot, and ''Maid in the Philippines. ''The short-lived revival of these segments is meant to give the new generation of Filipinos an opportunity to get a taste of the show's several iconic competitions. These segments are done in "limited engagement" only. Oscar San Juan, Jr. II, the "Jericho Rosales" of San Pedro, Laguna was proclaimed as the grand winner of ''Mr. Pogi 2019. Elias Point of Iligan City was declared as the first runner-up, while Reynaldo Nicolas, Jr. of Tondo, Manila was hailed as the second runner-up of the competition. Overview Registration and audition The talent search is open to male teens and young adults who are between 15 and 25 years old. Auditions were held at APT Studios from Mondays to Fridays. Alternatively, aspiring contestants may send their audition videos to a specific email address provided by the show. Daily rounds There are a total of eight daily rounds. Each daily round features three new contestants who must compete against one another. The contestants must first show their talent in the talent portion and then test their wit and intelligence in the question-and-answer portion. The panel of regular judges for the daily rounds may include Pia Guanio, Maine Mendoza, Ruby Rodriguez, Luane Dy, and Pauleen Luna. The winner of the daily round receives a cash prize and advances to the grand finals. The daily rounds are hosted by self-proclaimed Mr. Pogi Jose Manalo. Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on 2 August 2019 at 3:30 pm. It was not aired on television. Instead, it was livestreamed on the official YouTube channel after the live show. It determined the Top 6 contestants. The prejudging round is similarly formatted with a talent and a question-and-answer portion. The contestants may either provide the same exact talent or have a different perfornance for the talent portion. Their wit and intelligence were then tested in the question-and-answer portion with the panel of judges providing a different question to each of the thirty-eight candidates. The judges for the prejudging round include actress Janine Gutierrez, fashion photographer Shaira Luna, Miss Universe 2010 fourth runner-up Venus Raj, and Mr. Pogi 2006 ''winner Edgar Allan Guzman. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Nakakakilig na looks - 50% * Nakakagulat na talent - 30% * Swabeng diskarte sa pagsagot - 20% No decision were immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the Top 6 contestants were made the next day during the grand finals. '''Grand finals' The grand coronation day of Miss Millennial Philippines was held on 30 September 2017 at the 20,000-seater Mall of Asia Arena in Pasay City, Metro Manila. The episode was solely dedicated to the grand coronation day of the beauty pageant; no other segments were aired that day. After their introductory walk, the thirty-eight millennial candidates were immediately narrowed down into Top 10 based on the results of the prejudging round that happened three days before the grand coronation day. The Top 10 finalists then underwent a question-and-answer portion. The ten candidates must select a social media platform that each contains a question closely related to their chosen platform. The ten questions used for the pageant were selected from the numerous questions sent by netizens around the world. Julia Novel Gonowon of Camarines Sur was hailed as the grand winner of Miss Millennial Philippines 2017. She took home ₱500,000, a condominium unit from Bria Homes, and a 2017 Mitsubishi Montero Sport. The first runner-up, Carina Cariño of La Union, was awarded ₱150,000. Meanwhile, Eleonora Valentina Laorenza of Aklan took home ₱100,000 after being declared as the second runner-up of the competition. Shiara Joy Dizon of Malabon City was announced as the third-runner up and won ₱75,000. A special prize of ₱100,000 was also awarded to the Bayanihan Queen, Dianne Irish Joy Lacayanga of Ilocos Norte. In addition, a chosen project in her city or province also received support worth ₱1 million. Other special awards were also given to some of the candidates, such as the Most Talented Miss Millennial Award and Best in Regional Gown. Results Chart Daily rounds The daily rounds were held from Monday, 22 July 2019 to Friday, 2 August 2019. They were broadcast live on television. Highlighted below are the winners of each daily round. The winners immediately advanced to the next round of the competition. Prejudging round The prejudging round was held on Friday, 2 August 2019 at 3:30 pm after the live show. It was livestreamed on the official YouTube channel of Eat Bulaga!. It determined the Top 6 contestants.The ten winners of the daily round participated in the prejudging. Although there were judges, no decision were immediately announced at the end of the round. Announcement of the Top 5 contestants were made the next day during the grand finals. Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for Studio Audience Category:Beauty Pageants Category:Female Beauty Pageants Category:Child Beauty Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments